I Need You
by LisaxMariex05
Summary: This is my version of how things went when Sean left Ellie. W Ellie down She does something drastic And She can only get through it with someone's help .:My First Degrassi Fic! Please let me know if I need to work on or change anything:.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place after the episode that Sean left…This is my version of Sean and Ellie.

Chapter 1

Ellie laid in bed as the annoyingly loud buzzing of her alarm clock went off. Her eyes fluttered open as she rolled over to turn it off.

It had been about three weeks since Sean had left her to return home and in that time she had only talked to him once over the phone. Her heart ached terribly for him although she'd never admit that to him or anyone else. She had lost her first love and the first person she gave her whole heart to. So understandably she felt miserable.

After laying there for about 15 minutes she threw off the covers and swung her legs to the side of the bed. Her feet touched the cool wooden floor as she slowly made her way to her dresser. With how she had been feeling school wasn't her first priority but she figured she'd go today since staying home alone all day only led to more thinking and sulking. She threw on some jeans, a dark long sleeved shirt, a few bracelets, and rimmed her eyes with black eyeliner and in ten minutes she was out the door and on her way to Degrassi.

All of the morning classes were a blur to her. Ellie couldn't remember a time where she felt so distant and withdrawn. Even though she might have skipped a couple of classes here and there she always did her homework and studied for tests. She cared about doing well in school. She had dreams of going to college and becoming a writer but now she could care less. All she could think about was :snap, snap, snap: She snapped the rubber band against her wrist. She couldn't start thinking about cutting again. Even though the thought of it was bliss she had done so well. It had been over a month since she had even attempted to cut and to give in now would be weak of her.

"Ellie? You okay?" Mr. Simpson asked as he approached the dazed girl at her computer.

Ellie blinked a couple times and looked up at her teacher. "Yeah I'm fine." Ellie responded then she glanced around the classroom noticing she was the only student left. She must have been so lost in thought she missed the lunch bell. She grabbed up her books and bag and made her way out of the classroom without a word.

She walked slowly to her locker and twisted in her combination till it opened. She threw in her books from the morning classes and took out what she needed for her afternoon classes.

"Hey Ellie!" Marco said walking up to her and giving her a hug. "I was wondering if you were going to be here today."

"Yeah…well I figured I might as well."

"Come and have lunch with me and Ash." Marco said shutting her locker for her and nudging her toward the cafeteria. As the two made their way through the lunch crowd they found Ashley sitting at a table by herself writing in a notebook and taking bites of her sandwich every few seconds.

"Hi Ash." Ellie said as she sat across from her.

"Hey El." Ash said putting down her pen and closing up her notebook. "How you doin?" she asked in her concerned voice since she hadn't seen her friend all week.

"I'm good." Ellie said with a half smile. "Honest." She added when Ashley continued to stare at her trying to figure out if she was lying.

The three of them sat around and talked till the bell rang for lunch to be over. They all said their good byes and went their separate ways to class. The afternoon went just as slow as the morning. Ellie watched the minute hand on the clock slowly moved by till finally the bell rang and school was over for the day. She made sure this time that she didn't miss the bell and she was the first one out of the doors and on her way home.

Once home she plopped down on her couch and picked up the phone. She needed to talk to him, to hear his voice even though they weren't a couple anymore she needed to know how he was. She dialed the numbers she had written on a small piece of scrap paper and waited for him to answer.

"Hello." A scruff sounding female voice answered.

Ellie figured it was his mom from the smokers cough that she let out into the phone. "Hi. This is Ellie. Is Sean home?" She asked crossing her fingers.

"Yeah. Hold on…SEAN! You got a phone call." She yelled in the background.

"Hello…" Sean said answering the phone.

His voice melted her heart. She missed his voice so much that a tear started to form in her eye. "Hi Sean, it's Ellie." She choked out.

"Wow…I didn't expect to hear from you after our last conversation." Sean said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah I know. I was just calling to see how you were doing."

"I'm good. Things are going great here. I got a job working at an auto repair shop. The pay is good." He responded casually.

"That's good to hear. Are you going to school?"

"Yeah. The people here are pretty lame but things with my family couldn't be better. They're really supportive of me. How have you been?"

"Good. I'm keeping busy doing a lot of writing." She lied. Honestly she hasn't even picked up a pen since Sean had left. She had been too depressed to even think about writing anything from an article for the school newspaper to a simple poem or journal entry.

"It seems like your starting to accept and understand that I need to be with my family right now. I really appreciate that you know. I was thinking about coming for a visit once school gets out maybe we could hang out sometime." Sean said sincerely.

"Yeah of course you have my number just let me know. Maybe we can get a group thing going." Ellie suggested trying to sound not so eager.

"Okay well I have to get to work. It was nice hearing from you again. Maybe I'll give you a call sometime next week."

"Okay I'll talk to you later then." Ellie said then hung up the phone. She was again alone in her apartment with no one to talk to, no one to help ease her pain.

"This is it! I can't do this anymore…" Ellie thought to herself as she got off the couch and started rummaging through her bag till she found her CD case full of the only things that could make her feel better. She collapsed to the floor and rolled up her sleeve. She took out a blade from the CD case and griped it tightly between her fingers. She took the blade and slid it slowly across her arm till beads of blood trickled from the fresh wound. A small rush went through her body. It felt almost exhilarating to her. It was what she missed and longed for. She slide the blade across her arm four more times even quicker and deeper with every stroke this time. The blood no longer trickled from the cuts they now dripped from her arm on to her jeans staining them a crimson red.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie laid sleeping peacefully on her couch with white gauze bandages wrapped around her forearm covering the wounds she'd made just a few hours before. On top of her chest laid an open journal that rose and fell with every breath she took. Inside was a recent entry she made just before she fell asleep. She wrote about the wonderful high that cutting brought to her and how she didn't want to cut but she doesn't regret doing it. She also wrote about how she was tired of being depressed and hurt all the time. She was going to have to change and starting tomorrow she was putting a new outlook on her life no matter how far down she had to push all the anger and sadness.

The next morning Ellie awoke hesitantly and got ready for school. Her arm ached as she rewrapped her cuts with a new blood free bandage. Once they were covered she put on black gloves that laced up to elbow making sure nothing was visible.

She arrived at school with almost perfect timing. Just as she made it to the steps she saw Jay pull into the parking lot with his music blaring and tires screeching. She hadn't talked to him since he'd dropped her off at her house after Sean left. She waited for him to approach the school then casually callout out his name with a half smile.

"Wait up!" She yelled as she caught up with him as he proceeded through the doors of their school.

Jay stopped and turned around finding Ellie standing in front of him with a shorter than normal black skirt, a couple studded belts, laced up combat boots, and fishnets underneath. "Hey El, do you need something?"

"No I just thought I'd say hi, see what's up, that sort of thing."

"You've never been the first to say hi to me in fact the only time we really talked was when you were with Sean. So forgive me when I don't believe that you just wanted to say hi." Jay said and turned back around and started walking away.

"Wait! Jay, actually I wanted to see if you'd like to hang out sometime. Maybe party or something." Ellie said following close beside him.

"Partying with the girl of gloom doesn't seem like much fun… but thanks."

"What if I said I wanted to have some adulterated fun and you were the first person that I could think of… Come on, trust me, my gloomy days are over. I'm ready to be let loose."

"Meet me at my car after school." Jay said as he walked into his classroom leaving Ellie smiling in the doorway.

Ellie made her way to her first class by the time she got there the bell had long passed and the teacher was anything but thrilled. "Miss. Nash, late again I see. Have a seat. Next time it will be a detention." Mrs. Kelly, the newer science teacher announced when Ellie walked in.

Ellie took a seat in the back row behind Hazel and next to Craig. "Hey Ellie." Craig said passing her the notes she missed.

"Hi." Ellie answered back taking the notes and briefly copied them down. "How's the band?" She whispered handing the notes back to Craig.

"Ellie!" Mrs. Kelly said throwing her a stern look for talking during her lecture.

"Sorry." Ellie responded back.

Craig took out a piece of paper wrote a couple lines and passed it to Ellie. She opened it up quietly and read _Things are going okay…With all the drama in the school we've just starting practicing again. We're a little rusty. Maybe you could stop by and I could play you a couple songs.  _Ellie took her pen and wrote back a little below Craig's note _That would be cool…I'll give you a call sometime soon and we'll set something up._ She passed the note back to him and he answered her with a little nod and a smile.

Finally the school bell rang and once again Ellie was the first one out of class. She waited by Jays car for a few seconds then she finally saw him coming across the parking lot.

"Get in." Jay commanded as he went to the driver side and got in. Ellie did what she was told. She knew if she was going to hang with Jay she was going to have to go by his rules.

"Where we goin?" Ellie asked once she was buckled and they were out of the school parking lot.

"Let me worry about that." Jay answered "So have you talked to Sean lately?" Jay asked a couple minutes later.

"Yeah I talked to him yesterday. He's doin good." Ellie answered kind of annoyed with the topic. "But I don't want to talk about him."

"Are you still upset he left you?" Jay asked in a mocking tone.

"No…but I don't think talking about Sean is really that fun." She sarcastically answered back.

"Fine." Jay answered and pulled into a club parking lot "We're here anyways."

"We're going to Club Ecstasy? It's still daylight! And I'm underage" Ellie exclaimed confused.

"Don't worry little girl I know the owner and the best time to come here is during the day. That's when all the good shit goes on before the party starts later. Just follow me and try to be cool."

Ellie of course again did what she was told to do and followed closely behind Jay. A few minutes later they were past a security guard and inside the closed club.

Once Ellie's eyes adjusted to the light she scanned the room. The place wasn't packed but there were people dancing, drinking, and smoking everywhere. "What is this?" Ellie asked above all the music.

"My friend's brother owns this place so during the day he opens it up for close friends." Jay responded going up to the bar. "You got money right? It's $15.00 all you can drink."

Ellie reached into her back pocket and pulled out a ten and a five and handed it to the bartender. "Hey Josh." Jay said greeting the bartender.

"Hey Jay. What's been up man?"

"Same old shit."

"Know what you mean. So who's the woman?" Josh asked nodding toward Ellie.

"Ellie. I go to school with her. She's cool."

"Hello Ellie. Get you something to drink?" Josh asked looking Ellie up and down.

Ellie typically didn't drink much but figured what the hell. "Surprise me…Gimme something I'll feel." Ellie answered blushing back at the older man.

"I got just the drink. And how about for you man?" Josh asked Jay.

"Just get me a Corona."

The bartender handed them the drinks and smiled towards Ellie. "That one is called an adios muthafucka." He told her as she took the glass and downed over half the glass. "Whoa girl slow down that will fuck your shit up real quick if you keep drinking it like that."

"Well that's my plan. I'm here to have fun and get messed up!" Ellie replied then downed the rest of her drink. "So who wants to dance?" She could already feel the drink rushing through her body.

"Not me." Jay said taking a seat at the bar and sipping his beer.

"Your loss dude." Josh said coming around to the front of the bar.

He led Ellie out to the dance floor where the lights flashed and the music pulsed through their bodies. After only a few minutes sweat covered Ellie's body as her and Josh rubbed up against each other rhythmically. Ellie finally felt free of all her pain. She was in a world of no worries. She finally understood why her mom always drank. She felt complete ecstasy.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys…Hope you guys enjoy where I go with the story…


	3. Chapter 3

Josh wrapped his arms around Ellie's waist as they continued to dance. She held her fifth drink in her hand and by now the room was spinning faster with every drink.

"Lets take a break." Josh whispered in Ellie's hear.

He took her by the hand and led her into a private area. A round black bed laid in the middle of the room with a sheer silver canopy hanging around it, numerous candles lined the walls and music played softly in the background.

"Where are we? It's like a whole other place." Ellie slurred out looking around the room.

"This is the VIP lounge. Only a few people have been back here." Josh answered with a sly grin and lead Ellie to the bed.

"It's really nic…" Ellie was suddenly cut off by Josh's lips. She was now lying down on the bed with Josh straddled across her kissing her wildly. Ellie pushed up on his chest till he released her. "Slow down." Ellie commanded.

"Come on, you like me. So what's the problem?" Josh said then started kissing her again. With Ellie's judgment begin impaired she let him continue even though she pleaded in her head for him to stop. Josh moved down slowly kissing her neck and down to her chest. His hand followed the downward movement and made it to her thighs. Soon he was up her skirt rubbing between her legs just above her thigh high fishnets. She finally had enough and tried pushing him off but he just got rougher the harder she pushed.

"Josh…Stop…Please Stop." Ellie pleaded with tears falling down her face. Before she knew it Josh had her wrists held above her head and was unzipping his pants with his free hand. Ellie knew what was coming next and her voice got louder as she yelled for him to stop and for somebody to help.

"Nobody can hear you El… You might as well just relax and enjoy." Josh said coolly.

Just then he took Ellie's virginity making her wince in pain. She closed her eyes as he thrusted violently on top of her. She finally gave in and waited for him to finish even though he was on top of her for no more than ten minutes it felt like hours to her. With tears still falling from her closed eyes he got up off of her and zipped up his pants.

"Look bitch you brought this on yourself…and don't even think about telling anyone." He added then walked out of the room.

Once she knew he was gone she opened her eyes and did her best to regain some composure. She couldn't believe that just happened to her that she Ellie Nash was raped because she was too drunk and weak to do anything about it.


	4. Chapter 4A

Ellie's knees were weak as she got up from the bed and made her way out of the room. She stumbled through the crowded dance floor finally finding Jay flirting with a couple of obviously older blonde girls by the bar.

"Jay! I want to leave…Now!" Ellie yelled over the music and the conversation that he was having.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Jay retorted turning around to see Ellie's tear stained face. "Fine." Jay answered taking one last swig of beer and turning back to the girls. "Guess it's time to leave. Call me sometime." Jay said handing the girls his number.

Once in the car Jay finally spoke "I go out of my way for you taking you to a place where I know you'd have fun and you want to leave early. No wonder Sean left you."

Ellie contemplated if she should tell him why she wanted to leave but figured he wouldn't believe her anyways. So she just sat in silence as Jay started up the car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot.

Once they got to her house Jay finally spoke again breaking the awkward silence. "Since you made me leave so early tonight I need a place to crash." Ellie nodded and they both got out of the car and continued inside the apartment. She threw her bag down on the floor next to the TV and went to find sheets from the hallway closet. Jay sat down on the couch making himself comfortable and flicked on the TV. Ellie laid some blankets next to him and without a word went into the bathroom and shut the door. About a half hour later Jay heard sobs coming from the bathroom. Normally he stayed away from crying girls but he had a gut feeling that he should go check it out. Something about the way Ellie looked at him tonight made him think it was more than just missing Sean that was bugging her.

Jay lightly tapped on the door and but there was no answer and the crying continued so he knocked again even louder and still got nothing. "Ellie are you okay in there?... I know I'd probably be the last person you'd want to talk to but I'm here if you want to." Jay said through the door refusing to give up. "Fine I'm coming in."

Once he opened the door he found Ellie on the floor crying with a blood stained towel wrapped around her arm. He wasn't totally surprised he knew about her cutting mostly through rumors around the school but a little bit from Sean too. He kneeled down on the floor next to her and took the red razor blade out of her hand and wrapped his arms around her. She was so small in his arms and he couldn't believe that this strong, creative, and beautiful girl would do this to herself. He didn't understand why she was in all this pain and there was nothing he could do besides hold her.

Ellie cried for about twenty more minutes until she was too tired to cry anymore. She kept her head resting on Jay's shoulder as he carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and put a sheet over her legs as she laid silently in a daze. Events from earlier played over and over in her mind and she couldn't seem to find her was back to reality "Lets clean you up before you go to sleep." Jay said taking her arm and unwrapping the towel and taking off the half pulled down glove. He studied her arm in disbelief. She had numerous cuts all up and down her arm some were scabbed and almost healed but most were fresh, which scared him. He also noticed some bruises around her wrists which seemed to be out of place. He quickly cleaned and bandaged her up. "Ellie I'm going to let you go to sleep now." Jay said holding her hand as she still laid dazed and silent.

Jay went to walk away but Ellie gripped on to hi hand tightly. "Don't leave me please…" She whispered shifting her eyes so they met with Jay's.

They laid in bed together with Jay's arms still wrapped around Ellie's body. "Where did you get the bruises around both of your wrists?" He asked noticing he hit a soft spot because Ellie flinch at the question then tears started to weld up in her eyes.

"You won't believe me." Ellie said softly.

"I promise to believe you." He said truthfully. He figured anything that could cause a girl so much pain that you could see it in her eyes wouldn't lie about it.

"Tonight Josh took me into the VIP room… he…he ended up..raping me." Ellie confessed in between sobs.

Jay sat there in shock. For a moment he wanted to call her a liar, but knew she was not the first girl to accuse Josh of something like this. He was left with no words so instead he held her close to his chest, gave her a kiss on top of her head, and rocked her slowly till she fell asleep.

Once he knew he could get up with out waking her he went out to the living room, grabbed the phone, and dialed Sean.

"Hello…" A sleepy voice answered.

"Sean?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" Sean asked back sounding annoyed that he was woken up.

"Hey man, it's Jay..."

"What the hell are you doing calling me at one in the morning?"

"Look is there anyway you could come here tonight?" Jay asked nervously.

"Dude, look whatever type of trouble you got yourself.."

"It's Ellie." Jay exclaimed cutting him off. "She needs you. And I know she needs to talk to someone and I'm no good at that."

"Can't you call Marco or someone? I mean I want to help but I just can't pick up and leave just because she needs to talk." Sean answered not realizing the urgency in Jay's voice.

"You're not listening to me! She was raped tonight. I found her on the floor in the bathroom crying with her arms all cut up and her wrists bruised." Jay said almost freaking out. "I didn't know what else to do."

"I'm leaving in five minutes. I'll be there as soon as I can." Sean said then hung up the phone before Jay could get out another word.


	5. Chapter 4B

Jay sat in a chair across from Ellie and watched her sleep peacefully while he waited for Sean to arrive. He ran his fingers through his hair then leaned down and rested his elbows on his knees. All he could think about was if calling Sean was the right thing to do. He didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was but he knew Sean could help her more than he ever could.

Finally Jay heard a knock on the door and jumped out of the chair as quietly as he could. He did a light jog making his way through the apartment and opened the door to find Sean standing there out of breath. "Hey Sean." Jay said extending his hand to his friend.

"Hey man…I got here as quick as I could. How is she?" Sean said taking his hand and doing a quick shake. Jay then stepped aside letting Sean in.

"She's sleeping…in her room." Jay said taking a seat on the couch.

Sean nodded thanks to him and headed for Ellie's room. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes and admired his love he left behind. Her face was tearstained and one of her arms was wrapped in bandages. She looked so vulnerable to him laying there with her arms bare exposing all the feelings that he knew she kept locked up. He walked over to the bed and kneeled down next to her and ran his fingers over her scares like he did when he first saw her cuts. He could feel his eyes start to water as he kissed her on the hand.

"Sean?" Ellie whispered opening her eyes.

"Oh El…I've miss you. I'm so sorry I left you." Sean said now hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Ellie asked half asleep.

Sean released her from the hug and held her out at arms length. "Jay called me. He said that you needed me."

"I don't need anyone." Ellie said trying to make her self look strong. And turning her head away slightly.

"Ellie you do need someone. You can't go through this alone." Sean said sitting next to her in bed.

"I take it Jay told you everything." Ellie said shifting her eyes from Sean's back to the sheets on the bed in shame.

"He told me that you were raped tonight. That you cut yourself. But if you don't mind I'd like it if you told me what happened…The whole story." Sean begged lifting her chin up gently so her eyes met his.

"Why do you even care? You left me remember. You left me with nothing but an empty apartment and you come back to me and expect me to trust you."

"Ellie… I'm sorry. Not for leaving but leaving the way I did. I shouldn't have left so fast and I should have kept in touch with you. I didn't think my leaving would affect you so much and I would have toughed it out here if I had known. So this I can promise you, I will move back here if you think it would be best. I want to be here for you."

She nodded her head slowly in acknowledgment and tears starting forming in her eyes as she told him every detail. She told him how she missed him and how depressed she had been. She told him how out of control she felt so she got drunk even though she hated drinking she wanted to do it just in spite of herself. Then rambled how Josh took her to the VIP room and how she should have known something was up with how the room was decorated. She then went over how he pinned her to the bed bruising her wrists and how she begged him to stop as he raped her. She then went on about how she must have teased him making all of this her fault and she couldn't take the guilt so she had to cut again but it wasn't enough and she prayed for the courage to press down even harder because there was so much pain that she couldn't control. Then Jay ended up walking in before she could get the nerve to do anything.

Sean wrapped his arm around Ellie's shoulder to try his best to comfort her while he absorbed everything. "How could you be at fault for him raping you? You told him to stop he should have listened. Don't start blaming yourself." Ellie said nothing back she just rubbed her wrists and enjoyed the touch of Sean's arm around her. She slide down Sean nestling her head in his chest and drifted back off to sleep.

"I love you Ellie." Sean whispered pushing her bangs off her forehead and giving her a gentle kiss right below her hairline.


	6. Chapter 5

The sun shined brightly through the white silk curtains hanging above Ellie's bed waking Sean up from his light sleep. He rubbed his eyes and focused on the ceiling while he adjusted to the light. He rolled over and looked at the clock.

"8:00…errr" Sean grunted as he rolled back over noticing Ellie wasn't in bed next to him. He let out a short yawn and sat up, threw the covers off of him and walked out into the living room. Jay was still sleeping, of course, with the remote in one hand and one of his legs hanging off the side of couch.

"Good Morning!" A somewhat perky voice came from the kitchen.

"Hey…" Sean mumbled out and stammered to the kitchen.

"I'm making pancakes and bacon. Nothing too special but it's the best I can do on such short notice." Ellie said dropping some batter into the pan.

"Sounds great. I just figured we'd grab a bowl of cereal."

"Why don't you go wake Jay. I'll be done in just a second." Ellie said getting out a couple plates from the cupboard along with a couple forks and knifes and laying them down beside the finished bacon.

Sean did what he was told and a few minutes later Jay followed behind Sean into the kitchen. "There's some orange juice and milk in the fridge. You guys help yourself to it. Plates and everything you need is right here I'm going to jump in the shower real fast." Ellie announced throwing the last pancake onto the stack she had laying on the counter beside the bacon.

"You're not eating with us?" Sean asked pouring a glass of orange juice.

"I'm not hungry. Must be because of the killer hang over I have."

"Well we need to talk about last night!" Sean yelled to her as she was already halfway down the hall. He got no response.

"Well it looks like she's feeling better." Jay said taking his plate and pilling five pancakes on to it followed by four pieces of bacon.

"Yeah tons…" Sean said making his own plate and sitting at the table. "This is typical Ellie though. You don't know her like I do. She acts like she's fine but when she's alone her mind puts her through hell."

"You want my advice?" Jay offered with his mouth stuffed.

"Can't hurt." Sean replied shrugging his shoulders.

"I know this sounds weird coming from me but I think you should talk to Paige."

Sean furrowed his eyebrows at Jay. "Paige?... You serious?" he said in almost a laugh.

"Yeah…I know. Strange. But hear me out. Paige went through the same thing that Ellie is going through she might have some advice on how to handle all this."

"Not a bad idea. But it being a Saturday how do I find her?"

"Do I have to do everything?" Jay joked then took a gulp of his orange juice and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "We can get her number. Just give her a call."

"How can we get her number?" Sean asked taking the last bite of his pancakes.

"Information." Jay answered sarcastically.

"Hey guys. How was breakfast?" Ellie said walking into the kitchen with a white bathrobe wrapped around her and rubbing her wet hair with a towel trying to dry it a little.

Sean couldn't help but to stare in her eyes. He knew that she'd been crying. He could always tell because her eyelids were always puffy and lined with a light pink. He knew if he said anything she would grow uncomfortable and probably shut him out so he left it alone. "Everything was great."

"Yeah. You can cook El." Jay said still stuffing his face till his cheeks looked like a chipmunk's.

Ellie let out a little chuckle at Jay. "I'll be in my room if you guys need me." She said. Sean and Jay gave a little nod as she retreated to her room and closed the door.

"I'm going to go talk to her then give Paige a call. You think you can handle the kitchen for me?" Sean asked rinsing his plate off and putting in the sink. Jay reluctantly nodded and Sean headed for Ellie's room. He knocked softly on the door and entered the room not waiting for a response.

"Sean!" Ellie yelled and she turned slightly covering up her chest. She stood in the middle of her room in her black pleated skirt, fishnet tights, and black lacey bra.

"Sorry!" He turned away but he was still able to see her out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but stare at her. She was beyond beautiful to him. Even without the makeup she normally wore. She quickly pulled a tank top over her head and some arm warmers over her cuts.

"Okay I'm done." She announced letting Sean know it was okay for him to turn around. She went over to her dresser and grabbed the eyeliner and lined her eyes thicker than usual. Sean sat on her bed watching her get ready. "What?... You're starring."

Sean's cheeks turned a little red and he turned his head away. "Yeah…I was just thinking you don't need that much makeup. You're gorgeous without it too." He admitted sheepishly. Ellie pursed her lips and continued without a word. "Ellie…we need to talk. About last night."

"There's nothing to talk about. So I was thinking how about we go out to a movie the three of us. It could be fun."

"Ellie" Sean said in a serous tone and throwing Ellie a stern look as she slipped on some boots.

"What! I don't want to talk about it. Get a clue."

"Fine! Look I have something I have to do today and after that we can go to a movie or something." Sean replied giving up in frustration and leaving the room to go make that phone call.

He grabbed the phone and dialed information. "Any luck in there?" Jay asked taking a seat on the other end of the couch. He heard the music coming from Ellie's room and saw the looked on Sean's face giving him his answer as Sean gave Paige's information to the operator.

"Hey this is Sean. I'm calling for Paige."…"Thanks."… … "Hey Paige, this is Sean."… " Yeah I know. I was actually calling to as a favor. Do you think we could meet somewhere. I need some advice and you're the first person I thought of that could possibly help me."… "That's great. I'll see you there."…"Bye"

"So what did she say?" Jay asked flipping through the channels stopping on an infomercial for a dietary supplement.

"We're meeting at twelve at some coffee shop in the mall. She actually was nice to me in her Paigeish sorta way."

"Well I'll probably take Ellie out somewhere when your gone…get her out of the apartment."

"Sounds good." Sean stated getting up to get ready for the day.

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you to all that has reviewed so far…much appreciated! It keeps me motivated to keep writing. So hope you enjoy! I have the rest of the story planned out in my head I just have to get it down on to my computer! But since I already have it planned out it doesn't mean that I don't enjoy hearing opinions and maybe suggestions on how you'd like to see the story go. Okay well that's all I had to say. Thanks again! **


	7. Chapter 6

Sean sat at a high-top table tapping his foot against the side of his chair waiting for Paige to arrive. He was early and he should have known Paige would be late so he relaxed and leaned back in his chair watching all the people as they passed by. Ten minutes went by and Sean was still in the same position. His mind wandered thinking about his life for the past few months.

"Hey Sean." Paige said setting her coffee down on the table, taking a seat, and crossing her legs.

Sean gave her a once over noticing nothing has changed about Paige since he's been gone. "Hey, thanks for meeting me here." He said sincerely getting up from his relaxed slouched position to sit up straight.

"Not a problem. I figured it must be important because Sean Cameron doesn't normally call me. So what can I help you with hun?"

"Well… Okay…" Sean started nervously playing with his hands.

"Come on spit it out. I came all the way here to see you." Paige laughed taking a sip of her drink.

"I have this friend, well, she was raped last night and I kinda figured since you went through basically the same thing maybe you could help me, help this person."

"Sean I don't know what to tell you…I mean every situation and person is different. I can tell you from my experience but I'm not sure if it will help you at all."

"I've never dealt with anything like this before. Any advice will help." Sean reassured her giving a small smile.

"Okay well first and foremost you need to reassure her that it's not her fault. There were so many times that I thought I was the one to blame and if I had just accepted the fact that I was the victim it would have been so much easier to deal with all the other feelings I had." Paige rested her eyes on Sean as he listened intently taking notes in his head. Paige took a sip of her drink and set it back down on to the table before continuing "Also, as much as she won't want to, get her to talk about it. She _needs_ to talk about what happened and what she is feeling and thinking. She may tell you some things that are hard to hear but try to remember to never judge what she tells you." Paige put her hand on top Sean's hand which was resting on the table. "I could talk your ear off on things to do and not to do but I don't think it will do any good I mean if you just remember the couple things I've told you and just be her friend I think you'll be okay."

"Thanks, you know for helping me. I think I know how to handle it for the most part."

"Anytime hun…Not many people know this but I've been going to a group therapy program for rape victims. I've learned a lot from them. I have the card right here." Paige said digging through her purse, pulling out a small business card and handing it to Sean.

Sean took it from her and looked at it for a second reading John Lake Social Worker/Counselor. He nodded his head and slid it in to his back pocket.

"Oh, by the way, she should go to a doctor and get checked out. I was lucky because sometimes rapists can give their victims some sort of STD or even do some internal damage and not to mention the possibility of getting pregnant."

Sean stood up slowly to leave. "Thanks Paige…really. I'm going to get back to her try and get her to talk to me." He started to walk away but stopped and turned around when hearing Paige speak again.

"Hey Sean…Take good care of Ellie. I know we don't get along very well but she needs you and she's lucky to have such a great friend."

Sean gave a little nod of appreciation and walked away with a little smile on his face. He shook his head in amazement. He couldn't believe that "popular" Paige was actually compassionate toward him and Ellie. He knew that she really did understand and she was a better person than he originally thought.

Sean returned back to the apartment a few minutes later to find Jay and Ellie sitting on the couch watching TV silently. "Hey guys." He greeted closing the door behind him. They both mumbled a "hey" back without even glancing up. "So you still wanna go to that movie El?"

Ellie looked up from the TV to Sean and smiled. "Yeah. When?"

"Well..Depends." Sean said grabbing the newspaper off the table and flipped to the movie guide. "We could see The Wrecker at 2:00…There's also Trouble and Knifes Point both at 2:30… and Soul Keeper at 2:15."

"What do you wanna see?" Ellie asked turning towards Jay.

"I don't care…you pick."

"Well I really wanted to see Soul Keeper." Ellie announced.

"Well Soul Keeper it is." Sean said tossing Jay his jacket and holding out Ellie's for her to put on.

"Do you guys want anything from the concessions?" Ellie asked the boys as they stood in line for the tickets.

"Yeah get me the biggest Coke they have." Jay answered.

"Me too." Sean added as she walked towards the concessions.

Sean and Jay waited in the long line and bought three tickets then went to meet up with Ellie. They found her sitting on a bench by herself looking like she just saw a ghost.

"You okay?" Jay asked handing her a ticket.

"Yeah…Great I just thought I saw someone." Ellie said taking her ticket from Jay and then giving them each a large pop. "Well let's get in there before the movie starts." Ellie got up from the bench and gave her ticket to the ticket guy. He ripped each ticket as they continued into the theater.

"I thought it was good. I mean the acting was okay but the plotline was phenomenal. It was way more than what I expected." Ellie said as they walked out of the theater into the hallway.

"Yeah, I guess the movie was alright. I was too interested in that blonde in front of me to really care though."

"Wow there's a shocker." Ellie replied with a little laugh.

"Okay here's my stop." Sean said motioning towards the men's bathroom.

"I'll just wait here." Ellie said leaning against the wall across from the bathroom. Jay followed Sean into the restroom leaving Ellie by herself as everyone passed her. She suddenly felt a hand a hand on her hip. She knew who it was…but it couldn't be. Could it?

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update… My puppy of 10 yrs passed away this week. So I've been preoccupied with that… **


End file.
